Tide Rising: Forest Echoes
by MintyGreenEmbers
Summary: Many seasons after the Clans joined forces to battle against the possessed spirit, peace has finally come. Prey is running, cats are mating, and more importantly, new hopes are rising. But when dark skies predict impending doom, how can the Clans expect to fight something that's not exactly living? (Planned, slow progress)
1. Allegiances

Allegiances:

* * *

ThunderClan

LEADER

BLOSSOMSTAR—tortoiseshell she-cat

apprentice, Applepaw

DEPUTY

PLUMSTONE—red spotted tom

MEDICINE CAT

RAVENBERRY—black, white, and red, mackerel calico she-cat

WARRIORS

FALCONFUR—blue mackerel tabby she-cat

MAPLEFANG—red mackerel tabby she-cat

ADDERPELT—ginger-and-fawn tom with white stripes

apprentice, Sootpaw

SNOWTHICKET—large, fluffy white she-cat

apprentice, Deerpaw

HOLLYCLOUD—black tom with gold eyes

SPIDERBLAZE—black mackerel tabby tom with short fur

SPECKLEMIST—pale brown tabby tom

SOFTNETTLE—grey tabby she-cat

apprentice, Gorsepaw

FOXSPOT—white tom with ginger splashes

OAKFUR—ginger tom

STORMPELT—dark grey tabby tom

BIRCHHOLLOW—very pale ginger tom

EBONYFUR—black she-cat

SUNLIGHT—reddish she-cat

CHERRYFACE—tawny-and-white tom

KESTRELBERRY—yellow tom

LEAFBRIAR—black-and-white she-cat

APPRENTICES

SOOTPAW—tortoiseshell she-cat

DEERPAW—chestnut-brown she-cat with white splashes

GORSEPAW—apricot spotted tabby tom

APPLEPAW—pale brown tom

QUEENS

WHISPERINGBLAZE—short pale ginger tabby (mother of Wolfkit, Weedkit, Shiveringkit, Honeysucklekit, and Maggotkit)

ELDERS

BRAMBLEFANG—dark brown tabby she-cat

DAWNSTORM—fawn-and-white tom

STARLINGFOOT—dark grey she-cat with brown flecks

* * *

WindClan

LEADER

WILLOWSTAR—cream she-cat

DEPUTY

SHREWTHORN—light brown tabby tom

apprentice, Birdpaw

MEDICINE CAT

FROSTWHISKER—light grey she-cat with darker flecks

WARRIORS

HEATHERBUSH—brown tabby she-cat

ASPHODELBERRY—fluffy white tom with black ears and tail

apprentice, Beetlepaw

BEESTONE—cream-and-black tabby she-cat

TANSYCLAW—tawny she-cat

GRASSCLOUD—pale ginger tom

OAKRUN—very pale golden tom

ROCKYHEART—small grey tom

RYEBRANCH—pale grey tabby she-cat

BLACKTAIL—brown she-cat with black chest, paws, and tail

SORRELFEATHER—red-brown tom

WASPFANG—dusky brown tom

PALETHICKET—black tom

JUNIPERSKY—yellow she-cat

QUICKSPIRIT—silver she-cat

APPRENTICES

BEETLEPAW—black tom

BIRDPAW—brown-and-black tabby she-cat

ELDER

CROWWATCHER—black tom

* * *

RiverClan

LEADER

ROOKSTAR—black-and-white tom

DEPUTY

TROUTFACE—reddish tom

apprentice, Maplepaw

MEDICINE CAT

FROGPUDDLE—pale brown tom with white splashes

WARRIORS

CLOUDICE—grey tabby she-cat with white splashes

COLDWHISKER—yellow tabby tom

apprentice, Shadepaw

RAINCRY—pale grey-and-white she-cat, twisted hind leg

apprentice, Slugpaw

CREEKFLOWER—sandy tabby tom with white paws

BARKEYE—pale fawn tom

MOSSYSTEP—brown-and-cream tom

REDTHROAT—dark orange tom with white ears and chest

FEATHERSPRING—golden brown tabby she-cat

apprentice, Mistpaw

ARCHFOOT—cream she-cat with long legs and white paws

FENNELCLAW—dark cream tom with white splashes

TUMBLETHORN—yellow-and-ginger she-cat

BRACKENLEAP—yellow she-cat

LILYTAIL—pale brown tabby she-cat

BIRDWATER—brown tabby she-cat

MOSSPOOL—pale ginger tabby

APPRENTICES

SHADEPAW—black tom

SLUGPAW—brown tabby tom

MAPLEPAW—tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

MISTPAW—light grey she-cat

QUEENS

OTTERTAIL—brown tabby (mother of Swallowkit and Needlekit)

SLATESPLASH—reddish-brown she-cat (mother of Bristlekit, Frostkit, Stormkit, and Clamkit)

ELDERS

RAGGEDICE—brown tabby tom with white underbelly and chest

SMOKESTREAM—dark grey she-cat

* * *

SkyClan

LEADER

TREESTAR—yellow tom

DEPUTY

VIOLETSHADE—black-and-white she-cat

MEDICINE CAT

NEEDLESHINE—silver-grey she-cat with white chest

WARRIORS

FUZZYWHISKER—golden-and-white tom with white paws

CLOVERDUST—ginger-and-fawn tom

MINTFLOWER—grey she-cat

HEATHERTALON—pale grey-and-white she-cat

FERRETHEART—fawn tabby tom with spotted feet

SHORTSPLASH—very dark grey tom with long scar across back

BUZZARDFERN—yellow-and-white she-cat

TANGLESPLASH—golden she-cat

THORNSTEM—smoky grey she-cat

apprentice, Starlingpaw

JAGGEDEYE—pale fawn she-cat

SEDGEBIRD—grey tabby tom

BEECHSPOTS—small brown tom

DAPPLESTEP—sandy she-cat

POPPYWHISKER—golden tom

APPRENTICE

STARLINGPAW—grey tom

QUEEN

MISTLETOEBERRY—light brown tabby with white nose, chest, underbelly, and paws (mother of Skykit, Redkit, and Raccoonkit)

ELDER

MAGNOLIA—old tortoiseshell she-cat

* * *

ShadowClan

LEADER

GRASSSTAR—light brown tom

DEPUTY

LARCHWISH—sandy she-cat

MEDICINE CAT

SNAKEPOOL—brown tabby tom

WARRIORS

ROBINICE—tawny tabby tom

apprentice, Ashpaw

LICHENEYES—stocky golden-and-white tom

BOUNCEFLOWER—brown-and-black she-cat

QUIETPOOL—silver she-cat

apprentice, Berrypaw

RAVENTHICKET—very dark brown tabby tom

SPARROWFALL—dark brown she-cat

HOLLYNUT—fawn she-cat

DUSKDUST—smoky grey tom

SEEDBELLY—thin grey she-cat

apprentice, Hazelpaw

BADGERNETTLE—ginger-and-brown she-cat with long whiskers

DAWNSONG—small sandy tabby she-cat

apprentice, Furzepaw

LEAFSTRIPE—black tom with brown stripes

apprentice, Brokenpaw

LIZARDLIGHT—pale orange-and-white she-cat with a long tail

SCORCHSPLASH—ginger she-cat

SWALLOWGRASS—pale golden she-cat

FUZZYBROOK—brown-and-grey tom

GOLDEAR—pale golden tom with white splashes

RUSTSTREAM—ginger tom

APPRENTICES

ASHPAW—grey she-cat

BERRYPAW—light brown tom

HAZELPAW—brown tom

FURZEPAW—black she-cat

BROKENPAW—dark brown she-cat

ELDERS

RUNNINGPATH—silver tabby tom

BRIGHTSWIPE—pale cream tabby she-cat

HAWKNETTLE—brown tabby tom


	2. Prologue

_Rain pattered against the dark wastelands. _Streams of murky water pooled around the cat's paws, staining his white paws a dirty brown. He lifted a paw, flicking it in slight disgust, but otherwise showed no sign of emotion.

"Snowflight."

Snowflight startled back, turning around to see a light brown she-cat padding towards him.

"Leafpool," he acknowledged. "Took you long enough, but even longer so in this weather."

"Sorry," Leafpool apologised. "I was planning on coming much sooner, but I was held up… did you get the message?"

Snowflight lashed his tail once before sitting. "Of course I have. I'd be surprised if there was a cat in StarClan didn't get the message. It wasn't like Mapleshade was being quiet about it."

Leafpool nodded, a dark glint in her eyes. "Moonhigh is coming soon… the medicine cats will arrive."

Snowflight blinked. "Here?"

"Yes, here. StarClan's hunting grounds have no place for darkness like this, whether it be from a cat or not." Leafpool shivered. "Hopefully they come soon… I don't want to stay here longer than needed."

Almost once she finished speaking, the silhouettes of five cats faded into view. They glanced around warily; not only were all five of them in the same place, but they also weren't in StarClan.

The SkyClan medicine cat, Needleshine, stepped forward. "Who are you?" She asked. She could hardly see the other cats in this rain; no one could.

Leafpool nodded to her. "I am Leafpool of ThunderClan, and this is Snowflight of RiverClan. I apologise for bringing you to these wastelands, but I'm afraid we cannot speak in StarClan's hunting grounds."

This time, the WindClan medicine cat spoke up. "Why not? What's wrong with StarClan?"

Snowflight bristled, and he replied sharply, "Nothing's wrong with StarClan!" Leafpool put her tail on his shoulder, and he forced his fur to lie flat. He sighed. "What we are to announce to the Clans is too—foreign—to speak in StarClan. We are surprised ourselves in what the foreseeable future holds."

"And what is this?" The ShadowClan medicine cat snapped. "You can't expect us just to—"

"Snakepool," Needleshine spoke again. "Be respectful. This is StarClan we're talking to, and I'd rather not anger them, thank you."

Snakepool's ears laid back, but he dropped his gaze. "Apologies, _Needshine_. I'm just worried about the future of our Clans."

"As we all are," Leafpool interjected. "But nothing is worse than not knowing what is in store for you. In exchange for some promises, we have received a prophecy from one of the most unexpecting allies. She knows more than we do on the matter, so she would be the one to deliver the prophecy, if not for… circumstances. But—"

Snowflight interrupted, "But since she's not here, we'll deliver the prophecy ourselves."

Ravenberry, the ThunderClan medicine cat, lashed her tail. She opened her mouth to speak but, catching Needleshine's eye, closed her mouth again.

Not caring for the interaction, Snowflight continued. "She came to us and told us, 'The dark skies will bring storms that the bird of prophecy will rein; the five blazing petals shall vanquish it'."


End file.
